


well-trained

by evanelric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Human Genji Shimada, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Other, POV Animal, POV Hanzo Shimada, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, catzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/pseuds/evanelric
Summary: Hanzo is a cat, and his human is more well-trained than most.





	well-trained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/gifts).



> I wrote this ages ago and for some reason never posted it, but it was created for m'dude bonebo. <3

Hanzo stretches indolently in the sunshine, reaching his front paws in front of him and pulling his body back and up, loosening muscles made pliant by the afternoon sun. In the room adjacent to his patch of floor Genji echoes his stretch, emphasizing it with that peculiar sound the human makes from time to time. Now that he’s awoken from his nap, however, Hanzo finds himself bored and in need of attention, so he settles back on his haunches, looks at his human, and lets out a demanding “ _Mrrrrow!_ ”

Just as Hanzo has trained him to, Genji chuckles and rises from behind the desk he’d been working at, padding out to settle beside Hanzo in the warmth of sunlight. His dexterous fingers find their way into the thick fur behind Hanzo’s head, the soft pads gently massaging Hanzo’s portly frame from his neck all the way to his rump until his hand circles Hanzo’s tail and runs all the way to the end.

Hanzo tolerates this for a few moments as his due for allowing his human to ignore him so long before his impatience grows and he shifts to butt his forehead into Genji’s palm. Genji murmurs something that Hanzo doesn’t particularly care about, as he’s too busy raising his chin to accommodate his human’s questing fingers working their way down the fur of his throat. When they reach his chest and work their way between his forelegs Hanzo obligingly drops and lets his bulk roll so he’s on his back, exposing his belly both to the heat of the light and also to those curiously soft fingers.

Again he indulges his human with some idle grooming, closing his eyes and soaking up the attention, a low rumble beginning as he purrs to acknowledge the excellent job Genji is doing in worshiping him, as befits a cat of Hanzo’s position. He lets his limbs sprawl, not caring how ungainly he looks laying there on the wood, because even like this he’s still more majestic than his poor, nearly furless human will ever be.

Hanzo is feeling that particular buzz he does when his belly is full and he’s warm and well-rested, which, honestly, is nearly every day. Genji should feel honored that Hanzo allows the human to participate, and from the way Genji coos after, groans and pants and shakes, Hanzo thinks Genji has at least some inkling of how blessed he is. As much as a human can, anyway. His Genji is bright for a human, but that isn’t a very high bar.

As always, Hanzo’s sensitive belly, broad and plush though it is, starts to become oversensitive and his patience wears thin, and he curls his back paws in, lightly digging his claws into Genji’s wrist and pulling his hand farther down his underside with a little unhappy growl punctuating the persistent vibration of his purrs. Genji, it seems, is feeling sassy today, because he chuckles and brings his hand back up, scratching under Hanzo’s chin. The _nerve_.

Hanzo shows the big brat exactly what he thinks of that, catching Genji’s hand with his front paws and nipping at his fingertips- lightly, because it would defeat his purpose if he drew blood; blood-sticky fur is much less comfortable than Hanzo has any desire to be today. When Hanzo drags Genji’s hand down his body this time the human does as he should have in the first place, and works his fingers back and forth over the inside of one thigh, then the other, alternately and working in toward the center little by little with each switch.

Hanzo lets his head come to rest once more on the boards, his purring adding just that little bit of extra sensation to Genji’s movements. Thankfully Genji doesn’t try any more shenanigans, and falls into the pattern Hanzo has taught him with more patience than any cat would generally spend on anything. The feeling of those soft, furless fingers moving over the gentle swell of his cocksheath and the plush mounds of his balls, however, makes it all worth it.

Genji’s short back-and-forth skritches change to slow strokes backwards, following the growth direction of Hanzo’s fur, and the thin dull points of his sad excuses for claws just barely rake over Hanzo’s flesh as they part his fur. Hanzo’s purr shifts, lower, deeper, slower, and Genji murmurs encouragingly, his own pitch dropping as he curls his fingers and strokes the knuckles up and down Hanzo’s sheath.

On a backstroke Genji’s fingers unfurl beautifully, never losing contact with Hanzo and a single fingertip traces over the seam of Hanzo’s balls and circles around them individually over and over in a glorious figure-eight. Hanzo’s fur is thick and soft everywhere, but the fur over his delicate little balls is short and fine and as soft as the hair on his ears, and just as sensitive. Each movement of Genji’s fingers makes Hanzo’s balls tighten just slightly, the skin become more resistant to being moved and more susceptible to the shift of each hair as Genji’s fingers play over his sac.

Just as Hanzo thinks it might shift into painful oversensitivity, though, Genji moves back to Hanzo’s shaft, makes the valley between his knuckles more shallow as he sets about coaxing Hanzo’s cock to fully emerge. Hanzo yowls in pleasure, praising his human for such good behavior, his tail lashing back and forth as the blood rushes through his veins. He lets Genji carry on until his cock slips from its sheath, red and slick and so, so sensitive, until Genji's eager movements, while admirable, aren't _right_.

It takes more effort than Hanzo is willing to admit to roll his bulk over, and what little breath he had is gone by the time he bats his human’s waiting hand into the desired position. He slides his cock in the seam between two of Genji's fingers, right up against the web of skin, thrusting once, twice, before he nips the arm he's straddling to make Genji press his digits tighter together so Hanzo can fuck his hand properly. Once he starts thrusting in earnest his clever, wonderful human brings his thumb to roll over Hanzo's tight little balls, gliding over the silky fur with the lightest brush of a nail against his skin. Once that begins it doesn't take many thrusts at all before Hanzo is yowling his completion, cum painting the space between Genji's fingers and the wooden boards beneath them.

It takes a moment for Hanzo to collect himself in the wake of his orgasm, but Genji stays perfectly still except for the pounding of his pulse in his hand and the minute movements as he tries to keep his breathing steady. Hanzo is still too high on endorphins to do more than look at Genji scathingly through one half open eye when a shuddering breath from his human causes him to twitch his rump away in displeasure, but he decides he's done anyway.

He steps over Genji's arm and settles down a little farther down the porch, following the warmth of the sun, collapsing rump first and curling in over his belly to clean himself and smooth his ruffled fur. As always, behind him are those funny gasps and pained sounds his human always makes after Hanzo lets Genji help get him off, but he pays them no mind. It will be at _least_ two solid minutes of work for Hanzo to get himself presentable again. 


End file.
